


Blue Blood

by bbflakes



Series: Blood Moon AUs [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood moon, Blue Blood, F/M, M/M, Magic Blood, Magic Claudia Stilinski, Magic Stiles, Stiles Didn't Know, Target Stiles, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 22:44:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1566710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbflakes/pseuds/bbflakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has a special kind a blood, known as Blue Blood that is actually magical itself. Vampires want it, but they have a past with Stiles's mom. Why?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Blood

Stiles never experienced a Blood Moon. It happens every 6 or so years, but out of pure luck, the two times it had happened during his life, the Crimson Moon had been shielded by cloud cover, thus it effects being almost entirely weakened. It also helped when Claudia Stilinski, Stiles's mother, had assisted her son during them. However, now, Claudia has died, leaving Stiles with no knowledge about the Blood Moon's effects, especially on his kind. To add insult to injury, Stiles had no idea he was indeed not a human. It wasn't too hard to believe he was a human, though. The only thing that set him far apart from normalcy was the blood flowing through his veins, and he didn't particularly make a habit to bleed in the first place.  
______

"But Claudia died years ago!" The vampire's bitter voice hissed through clenched teeth. He was hovering worriedly above the pale, sick preteen vampire that was trembling and breathing in haggard inhales and exhales on a rather comfy looking bed.

Another vampire was eerily calm in his answer. "That is where you are wrong, Tai." The pause before the male continued was unnatural, but commanded the attention of the beings in the room. "I recently procured news of a Blue Blood child, Claudia's own son."

"How dare that damn bitch hide her kid away from us!" A vampire that was on the other side of the bed that held the dying patient cared not about her choice of words or her volume. "Where is he, then?! We need to save Jonah!"

A female vampire with noticeably similar hair and looks to the late Claudia Stilinski spoke up, unafraid and slightly amused. "Avery, Claudia probably wanted to keep us away from her son, not the other way around. You know what she thought about us, which I can honestly understand. She doesn't want the scary vampires who essentially used her use her son, putting him in harms way." 

The vampire named Avery, who had swore on the late Beacon Hills Sheriff's wife then scowled deeply with a huff that fit her expression, but did not reply.

"Clyde..." To any other person, the words coming from this man would sound intimidating and at the least make the recipient lose any confidence they had left, but not Clyde.

Clyde nodded her head knowingly. "I understand the yellow warning flashing lights metaphor. Unspoken, but I still got it~" She winked as a bonus, to which Avery only rolled her eyes. 

"Just because of your goddamn looks..." Avery muttered harshly, annoyed.

The female vampire in response didn't even pull a smug face at that snide remark, her face's expression was unreadable. 

"When do we leave, Otto?" Tai spoke up in a deathly serious tone.

"Tomorrow."

~~~~~


End file.
